Love Will Tear Us Apart
by SoFire
Summary: The friends live together and go to Duke, but what happens when one friends mistake changes everyon. Leyton, Naley, Skevin, MouthRachel, Brooke suprise charecter that will be brought in later on.
1. Full House!

Haley lay comfortably in bed, silence filling the air.. that was until a three year old boy ran and jumped on her stomache. Haley smiled down at her beautiful baby boy, Cooper Keith Scott was born on June 2nd, 2007. At three years old, you could tell he was gonna be a stunner like his daddy when he grew up. He had Haley's dirty blonde hair and Nathan's beautiful blue eyes. She looked over to her husband, startled to see his eyes suddenly open. "Good morning," he said to her. "Good morning sweetie," Haley replied sweetly. Cooper looked at his mom and dad and grinned, "Morning Mommy, Morning Daddy!" the little boy said enthusiastically. They smiled down at their little boy happily.

It seemed like just yesterday they had begun college with their best friends and a newborn, now they were nearly finished and happy about it. Three years at Duke with their best friends had been amazing. They all shared a house together for the past three years together. Haley was majoring in education, planning on becoming a kindergarten teacher when she got done. Nathan wasn't playing college ball anymore, thanks to his little indesrection in highschool, so instead he had decided to major in business. He seemed to be really happy with it, and that made Haley happy.

They were a perfect little family, actually a perfect big family if you included the others they lived with. Lucas and Peyton, who were also happily married, lived with them. So did Rachel and Mouth, possibly the cutest couple in the house. Bevin and Skills, or mamma and poppa as they had been dubbed, resided there.And last but not least, their favorite party girl Brooke Davis. The friends had bonded and went in together to buy a monstrosity of a house to all live in.

Haley thought she was the only one that noticed, but Brooke had been partying harder than usual, which was hard to believe considering her usual party habbits, that anyone could actually party harder. Haley was becoming concerned about her best friend. Haley looked at Nathan and smiled,"Hey, do you think we could talk about something that's been bothering me?" she asked tentatively. Nathan nodded giving her the go ahead. "Do you think Brooke's been partying, like, alot more than she usually does?" Haley asked Nathan. Nathan looked at her a moment before nodding,"Yeah, I've noticed it too, think we should have a house meeting about it?" he asked her in return.

Haley smiled, house meetings had started a year and a half ago when Rachel had returned and cause a minor ruckus, all things were fixed and house meetings continued to keep the "family" talking. "We'll announce it when Brooke goes to her first class," Nathan said to Haley. Haley smiled and got out of bed. "I think I'm gonna start breakfast for her, she's probably hung-over after last night," she said. Nathan smiled down at his little boy who had fallen back asleep and followed Haley down into the kitchen.

Just as they arrived down there, so did Rachel and Mouth. Rachel smiled to Haley before saying,"Fixing us all some breakfast Tutorwife?" Haley smiled at the use of the nickname Brooke had given her in highschool after her marriage to Nathan came out. "Yep, any request Rach-ho?" Rachel also smiled, knowing the name was a joke. "Preferably french toast." Nathan's eyes lit up like a small child,"Ohhh, good idea, definitely french toast Hales." Haley looked at Mouth and he smiled at her,"French toast sounds great Hales." Haley got out all the fixing's and began cooking, when she was about half-way through Bevin and Skills along with Lucas and Peyton walked down. Bevin smiled,"Ohhh, breakfast, great Hales, I'm starving to death." Haley grinned at her before saying,"Well, if you and Skills weren't up "exercising" all night, you wouldn't be starving." Everyone laughed at that comment and Brooke walked down the stairs hurridly."Sorry Haley, no time for breakfast, I'm running behind." Haley smiled and handed her two asprin and a glass of water. Brooke smiled appriciatively at her before gulping down the pills followed by the water before rushing out the door.

Haley looked at everyone and stated,"Ok, time for a house meeting." Lucas looked at her,"Uh, what about Brooke, Haley?" Haley looked to him,"It is about her, her and her partying, I'm worried about her." Peyton looked to Haley before nodding in agreement,"I thought I was the only one that noticed." Rachel nodded too, "I mean, I'm an ex party girl, but that girl doesn't know what she's getting into sometimes anymore."

Everyone looked to Haley at that moment, noticing this she stated,"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Lucas began to speak,"Hales, you should talk to her. She would listen to you, you're her best friend." "Me, no no no, Peyton's her best friend." Peyton knew the argument could go on forever, so she spoke up, "How about we do it together Hales, we'll both sit her down and talk to her, does that work?" Haley smiled at Peyton, she was definitely a peacemaker in the household, and nodded,"Alright, we'll do it together then."

That afternoon when Brooke arrived home, she arrived to a worried looking Haley and Peyton. "Uh guys, you ok?" Brooke asked them. They looked up at her before Haley motioned her to sit down, "Have a seat Brookey, we need to talk to you." Brooke sat down nervously before stating,"Ok, what's up guys, you have that worried mother look on your face."

Peyton began the discussion,"Brooke, we are worried. You have really become the post child for party girl recenlty. I mean, partying is ok, but you come home every night drunk, and wake up hung-over every morning." Haley then started,"We just want to make sure you're ok Tigger, cause we love you and want you to be careful. Brooke was shocked, she knew someone would notice eventually, but figured they'd let it slide. "I know you guys, I'm sorry I'm just stressed, and school is hard. You guys know I'm careful though, I wouldn't do anything stupid." Haley looked at her,"You mean like bringin some guy you met while drunk home and having sex with him?" Brooke didn't know anyone knew about that, she had woken up and stupidly realized they forgot protection, but she wasn't about to tell them that. "Haley, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone knew, it was a one time thing, it'll never happen again." Haley looked at Brooke, she was looking a little paler than usual, "Brooke, you ok, you look kinda sick?"

Brooke had felt the sudden wave of nausea roll her stomach before looking at Haley, shaking her head, and running to the trash can to empty the contents of her empty stomach. Peyton ran to her and pulled her hair back while rubbing comforting circles on her back. When she finished puking she wiped her mouth with her hand and sank to the floor. "I'm sorry you guys, I guess the alcohol caught up with me finally." Haley looked at Brooke and nodded, "Brookey, you ok now?" Brooke nodded at her and got back up. "I think I'm just gonna take a little nap you guys, I'm feeling pretty tired after that puking session. Haley, do you think we could have some sausage and pepperoni pizza for dinner tonight, that sounds really good."

Haley smiled and nodded at her friend worriedly. After Brooke walked up the stairs Haley looked to Peyton with fear in her eyes, "P, you don't think Brooke would be stupid enough to have unprotected sex, do you?" Peyton looked at Haley with fear in her eyes,"Oh no Haley, you don't think..." Haley sighed, "I don't know Peyton, it just seems a little familiar, the puking, fatigue, cravings. I had all that when I was pregnant with Cooper." Peyton shook her head, "Brooke isn't dumb, God I hope not Haley." The friends looked at each other worried, not knowing how right they were.


	2. April Fools? Not

Brooke woke up and realized that she was already late for class. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready. As she got into the bathroom a wave of nausea hit her and she ran to the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach into the pristine white bowl that smelled like the lemon cleaner they used and she started to dry heave the smell made her so sick. It was so strong. Everything smelled stronger lately, she supposed it was just that she'd been partying alot and it was a side effect from all the liquor. She hadn't really thought anything of it but she'd been really sick for a few weeks now and she wasn't getting any better. She decided she'd take the day off from classes and go to the doctor and get checked out to make sure she wasn't dying or anything. She took her time getting dressed and went downstairs.

Cooper ran to her screaming at her, "Auntie Brookie, Auntie Brookie!" She laughed and caught him, wrapping him in a bear hug. "What's wrong, Cooper?" He pointed towards the kitchen where she could hear Haley's voice mixed with that of Nathan's. "Mommy is trying to make me take a bath!" He sounded so petrified that Brooke couldn't help but laugh. He frowned at her, not finding it the least bit funny. "Well i'll try and talk her out of it, alright? No promises though." He nodded and walked with her back into the kitchen.

When they saw Brooke walk in they both stopped talking, she didn't like that, "What?" Nathan looked away and Haley just shook her head and smiled, "Thanks for bringing him back.. " She walked over and bent down to scoop up Cooper. "Hey, baby." Haley ruffled Coopers hair, "Ready for that bath? Daddy said he'd take you to get ice cream later, okay?" Cooper seemed happy enough with that promise and waved good-bye to Brooke.

She grabbed a glass of water and looked to Nathan, "You guys weren't fighting over me were you?" Nathan chuckled and shook his head, "Nah.. Hales is just being difficult. My mom wants to take Cooper to the beach for the summer and Hales doesn't want him to go, but it's alright. You feeling okay, Brooke? You look pale." Brooke was pale, she was drinking a glass of water and leaning against the counter, "Yeah, i'm going to go to the doctor later, I haven't been feeling very well for a few weeks." He looked concerned, "You need me to drive you?" Brooke shook her head and smiled, "No thanks, i'll be fine." Nathan looked like he didn't want to leave for a moment then shrugged and went upstairs to help Haley with Cooper. After Nathan left Brooke put her cup in the sink and then grabbed her purse and headed out to her car.

As Brooke sat in the small white examination room in the paper gown she started to worry. The doctor had asked her all kinds of questions and she'd answered to the best of her ability then he'd had her pee in a cup and he'd said he'd be right back. She'd been waiting for him to 'come right back' for half an hour and she was really starting to get worried.

When he opened the door and stepped back into the room she nearly lept off the examination table she was so tense. He chuckled and calmed her down, "Well Ms. Davis, I have some good news for you." He looked up from his clipboard and smiled, "You're pregnant." She stared at him for a moment, not even breathing. What had he just said? She managed, "What?" He looked confused for a moment then said again, "You're pregnant, Ms. Davis." He smiled at her and handed her a card with an appointment time scribbled on it then headed to the door, "Just take that to the nurses' station on your way out."

Brooke was still holding the card out and staring at the door, she finally breathed again and looked a the card. She was pregnant.. it had to be a mistake, she couldn't be... that. She stood up and put the card in her pocketbook then started dressing. When she was back in her clothes she headed to the nurses' station sure they were going to go, "April Fools!" Only it wasn't even April.. and she was starting to get scared. When the nurse told her she could leave and they would call to remind her of her appointment she nearly started crying. She waited until she got to her car to really let the tears come. She sobbed for a good fifteen minutes before she could even stop.

Once she got home she went striaght to her bedroom and curled up in bed, pulling the covers over her head. She was miserable now, not shocked or scared, she was just plain miserable. So many emotions were going through her today she wasn't sure what to do. She laid there for awhile, until she heard everyone coming back from school then she went downstairs to join them, putting on a smile.

Haley started fixing dinner while Peyton and Brooke helped her. They were being silent and finally Brooke had to tell someone, "You guys.. I went to the doctor today." They both stopped and looked at her, "Oh Brookie! Are you sick?", Haley asked, a worried expression on her face. "No, i'm pregnant." Peyton dropped the spoon she was holding and Haley stared at Brooke, shocked.

They both walked over to her. Haley wrapped her in a hug and Peyton stroked her hair, "Oh Brookie! Are you okay? I mean.. do you know what you want to do yet?" Brooke shook her head and sighed, laying her head on Haley's shoulder, "Oh guys... i'm just not sure yet, I mean.. I know I don't want to get an abortion. But i'm so confused..." Peyton smiled at her, "Brooke, sweetie, you know we are all here for you no matter what you decide to do. Have you told anyone else yet?" Brooke shook her head, "Oh no.. no.. I don't want anyone else to know yet.. until I decide what I want to do."

Haley nodded and hugged her tight, "We understand.. it's alright, we won't tell anyone until you are ready, Brookie."


	3. And So the Ride Begins

Peyton couldn't believe what had happen. Brooke had always been pretty responsible, but responsible for another person, even that scared Peyton. She couldn't help thinking about how it would change the whole group. They would become surrogate parents in a way, kind of like they had done with Cooper. Everyone always chiped in with him, babysitting when they could, taking care of him. It seemed amazing they would expirience it all again. Peyton's mind drifted back to when Cooper was first born, her and Brooke were just getting to be ok again. They had bonded over Cooper in a way. Peyton knew this would bring them all closer. As Peyton's mind drifted, she didn't notice Lucas walking into their room. "Hey Blondie, what are you thinking so hard about?" he asked. Peyton shook her head startled and looked up at him, "Just thinking about life I guess, nothing too important right now." He smiled at her lovingly. Love, yes, he was absolutely in love with Peyton Sawyer. He was glad that Brooke, Peyton, and him were still friends. Lucas's thoughts turned again, to how he saw Brooke earlier. "Hey, I was meaning to ask you, is Brooke ok? I saw her downstairs earlier and it looked like she had been crying." Peyton looked to Lucas worried, she knew she couldn't tell him, so she just kinda shrugged,"I'm not sure. I think all the partying is finally catching up with her. Haley and I talked to her earlier. She's done, she's gonna be the more 'responsible' Brookie." Lucas nodded, it seemed like a reasonable explaination. Peyton smiled and got up off the bed to walked over to Lucas. She leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss. He smiled down at her, "What was that for?" She just grinned at him, "Just cause I love you." They smiled at each other, they couldn't be happier.

Meanwhile downstairs, Haley still sat downstairs with Brooke. She looked at her sympathetically, "It's gonna be ok Brooke, you know we're all here for you." Brooke smiled through her tears at Haley, "I'm not so sure Hales, I don't know anything anymore except that I'm keeping this baby. It's a part of me, I can't get rid of it." Haley instantly smiled, she knew Brooke would say that. "I'm glad Brooke, we're all gonna pitch in and help you. I think we should call a house meeting to tell everyone. Ya know, just to get it out of the way." Brooked nodded at Haley, "I think you're right. It'll be better if everyone just knows." She laughed, "At least then they won't think my mood swings and cravings are just me going crazy." Haley laughed too, "Yeah, I know what you're talking about, but trust me, it'll all be ok Brooke." Haley and Brooke decided to split up and gather everyone downstairs. After everyone was assembled in the living room, Haley looked at Brooke who nodded before starting. "Ok you guys, we are having a house meeting for a good reason. Brooke has an announcement she needs to make." Peyton looked at Brooke before smiling. Brooke smiled back at her before begining, "Well, I know everyone knows I have been partying a little harder than usual, but I'm done with that because well, I have not be. So the big announcement is this, guys I'mpregnant." It came out rushed but considering everyone except Haley and Peyton's mouths dropped, the point was caught. Brooke turned a little red in embarassment, she was scared of the reactions. Just as she really began to worry, Rachel and Bevin jumped up and hugged her grinning manically. Bevin began to talk animatedly, "Oh Brooke, a little you running around. I can't believe it. It's so exciting. Oh my goodness, you must be so scared. What's it like? Is it scary?" Brooke laughed at Bevin's happiness, "I know Bev, it's pretty scary, but I'm sure it'll be ok because I have all you guys." Mouth, Skills, Lucas, and Nathan still sat there kind of shocked before Nathan started speaking, "Wow Brooke, congratulations. You're gonna be a great mom, I know it." Skills and Mouth immediately nodded in agreement. Lucas looked at Brooke, "And hey, this kid will have tons of Aunt's and Uncle's, just like Coop." Brooke was overjoyed, so much in fact that tears sprung to her eyes again. "Oh thank you so much you guys, you don't know what this means to me, really."

Later that night, everyone decided to go out to dinner to celebrate. They had been seated and ordered all their meals when Brooke suddenly felt the first wave of 'morning sickness' hit her. She immediately paled before jumping up and rushing to the bathroom. Haley followed her instantly know what was wrong, telling everyone she would be right back and it was normal for Brooke to get sick. Haley rushed into the ladies room in time to hear the first sounds of Brooke loosing her lunch. "Brookie, are you ok in there sweetie?" After the nausea finally passed she opened up the door to Haley's worried face. "Yeah Hales, something back there smelled pretty awful to me. Ugh." Haley smiled remembering when she was pregnant and couldn't even stand the smell of her own perfume anymore. "Yeah, that happens. The morning sickness is the worst." Brooke got up off the ground and went to the sink to splash water on her face. "This is gonna be a long seven more months isn't it?" Haley chuckled a little before nodding. "Yeah, it seems to take forever. Then when you finally have them, it seems like time flies when they start growing up." Brooke smiled at Haley thinking of Cooper who was staying with Karen for the weekend. Karen considered Haley her daughter, therefore Cooper was pretty much her grandson. "My parents," was all she gasped out. "Oh Brooke, you can tell them whenever, I'm sure they'll be ok with it." Brooke's eyes filled with tears, "Oh Haley, they aren't like Karen. And I'm not like you. I'm not married. Oh what if my parent's don't accept this baby?" Haley rubbed Brooke's back comfortingly, "Brookie, we're all here ok. If they don't, Karen will be more than happy to be Grandma again, you know that. She loves you." Brooke nodded, fighting back tears, "I know, but it's scary Hale's. I'm just terrified. This baby isn't going to have a father, what if it messes him or her up?" Haley looked at Brooke reasuringly, "Brooke, Luke didn't have a dad, look how he turned out. You're going to be the best mother, and you have Nathan, Luke, Mouth, and Skills to help in the father figure area. I promise you, this baby may not have it's real dad, but it will still have the best family ever." Brooke smiled at that, "Yeah, you're right Haley. Let's get back to dinner."

Brooke and Haley walked back to there table, and immediately realized someone was sitting in Brooke's chair. As they got closer, shock crossed their faces. Sitting in Brooke's seat was none other than Jake Jagelski. Brooke walked up behind him tapping his shoulder and jokingly questioned, "Hey, what do you think you're doing taking the pregnant girl's seat?" Jake looked up at her suprised. "Hey Brooke, well if I had any idea you were in such a condition." He chuckled as she embraced him in a hug. "So, are you gonna join us for dinner? Oh, wait, where's Jenny?" Jake smiled, "She's staying with my parents for the weekend, they love having her over." As Jake smiled at her, Brooke felt a little flutter of her heart. She smiled back at him, nervously hoping it was just indigestion from the baby.


End file.
